


Spine Tingling

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo loves Halloween, Ben is all about those titties, Devoted Reylo, F/M, Fall fic exchange, Fluff, Haunted Theme Park, Rey hates Halloween, Smut, Spine Tingling, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: Prompt : Haunted house worker and the person who gets scared and punched them in the face au





	Spine Tingling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts).



> SpacewafflehouseTM I hope you enjoy this fic! I have really enjoyed getting to know you better!

* * *

 

Rey hated Halloween. She hated haunted houses and horror movies. She hated ghost stories. She hated things that went bump in the night. She really hated Halloween. 

 

Her  _ friends _ — if they could even be called that— were forcing her to go to Halloween Horror Nights at Crait amusement park. The theme park would be decked out in Halloween decor with actors crawling the streets, jumping out from the shadows just to get a scare. 

 

Rey hated halloween. 

 

***

 

“Oh come on Rey.” Poe said from his spot in the driver’s seat. Finn was sitting in the passenger seat, Jessika and Rose were seated on either side of Rey in the back. “The only reason you don’t want to go is because you are so easily startled.” 

 

Rey’s mouth fell open as she started to argue.

 

“Rey, I’m sorry but you do get scared very easily,” Finn added. “Sometimes I’ll be standing in the doorway and you’ll jump out of your skin just from catching sight of me.”

 

“Well, you shouldn’t have been standing around like a creep,” Rey yelled. 

 

Finn chuckled and reached behind his seat to grab at Rose’s hand. The two of them were sickeningly sweet in their affection for each other. 

 

“She’s getting all defensive,” Poe chided. 

 

“Shut up, Dameron.” Rey huffed. 

 

“Guys, leave her alone,” Jess scolded. 

 

“Thank you, Jess,” Rey replied. At least she had one person on her side. 

 

“Maybe she will fall in love with the creepy clown!” Jess joked as she elbowed Rey’s side. 

 

Rey groaned. So much for her  _ friends _ being supportive. They parked the car and started to walk towards the entrance of Crait. It was already pitch black outside and creepy music was playing over the sound system. 

 

One by one, they made it through the queue to get inside the park. Rey shoved her hands into her hoodie’s front pocket and let out a sigh. 

 

“You know I heard that in this park the actors can actually kidnap you,” Poe stated, staring at Rey with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

 

Rey rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, “I hate Halloween.” 

 

***

 

Ben Solo  _ loved  _ Halloween. 

 

He had always had a fascination with film. Horror was his favorite genre. His favorite movie was  _ Halloween _ (the original) by John Carpenter. 

 

Ben loved everything about the autumn season. He enjoyed the cooler weather; Ben wasn’t one for the heat or beach— sand was irritating. But autumn… there was something about the cool crisp air and the crunch of fallen leaves beneath his boots. He found comfort in wearing his leather jacket and feeling the breeze kiss his cheeks. He loved corn mazes and hayrides. He loved carving jack-o-lanterns and drinking apple cider. Ben only wished he had somebody to share that with him. 

 

Ben stepped out of his shower and dressed in his jeans and black sweater. He brushed his hair and styled it in the way he liked before grabbing his messenger bag and heading out to his seasonal job at Crait amusement park. 

 

Once he got to the park, he entered through the employee entrance and used the locker room to change into his costume. His role was a modern rendition of  _ Death. _ He wore fitted black robes with a hooded cowl. He lowered the obsidian mask over his head and let out a low cackle. The built in modulator warped the sound of his voice to make him appear more intimidating. 

 

Ben pulled the hood up and walked out of the locker room. It was time to scare the shit out of some guests. 

 

***

 

“Alright guys, I’m going to get a turkey leg. Anybody want anything?” Rey asked. 

 

“No… obviously since we are waiting in line for the haunted fun house,” Poe teased. 

 

“Whatever. I hate clowns. I’ll be right back guys.” 

 

“Rey! You can’t say  _ ‘I’ll be right back’  _ in a horror setting. That’s just asking to get murdered.”

 

“Shut up, Poe. Jess, how do you deal with him?” Rey asked. 

 

She waved goodbye to her friends and hurried off towards the concession stand. She hated to admit it but Poe was right— she had been scared, terrified even and that was the reason she was running away while her friends went on the haunted attraction. 

 

Rey darted past the creepy actors who were scouring the crowds. The last thing she wanted was to be bothered by one of those guys. One man was dressed as a mad scientist, his red hair gelled to perfection as he sneered at everybody in sight. Rey scowled as she walked past, shaking her head in annoyance. She was so preoccupied that she wasn’t looking where she was going and walked right into a brick wall. Or else it felt like a brick wall— what was this man made out of? Marble? 

 

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, letting her eyes trail up the wide expanse of the man’s chest. 

 

Her heart dropped when her eyes met the black soulless mask. He quirked his head to the side like he was studying a piece of artwork and when he spoke it was like the devil himself. 

 

“The girl I’ve heard so much about.” 

 

Rey turned on her heel and started to run in the opposite direction. In her haste, she slipped on a pile of leaves. The last thing she saw, as she tumbled to the ground, was a pair of dark brown eyes looking down at her with concern. 

 

She thought they were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. 

 

***

 

_ Fuck! I killed her,  _ Ben thought as he saw the girl slip and fall on her back, hitting her head on the concrete. He ripped off his mask and leaned over her, watching as her eyes fluttered closed. 

 

_ Oh shit. Oh shit.  _

 

Ben looked around and thanked his lucky stars that they hadn’t caused a scene. He scooped up the brunette in his arms and started to carry her towards the medical unit. Christ, he hoped she wouldn’t sue over this. 

 

He looked down at her peaceful face.  _ Beautiful, _ Ben thought. 

 

He was almost halfway to the medical unit when her eyes opened. Ben panicked and started to drop the girl. Steadying himself, he walked over to a secluded corner of the park and gently set her down on a hay bale. 

 

She blinked a few times and groaned as she tried to make sense of where she was. Ben got down on his knees in front of her. 

 

“Hey, are you okay…”

 

Ben was interrupted with a swift punch in the jaw.  _ Holy shit _ , she had a mean right hook. 

 

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to punch you. I mean I did, but it was just an impulsive reaction to being startled.” The girl babbled. “Wait a minute,” she paused. “You’re the prick that tried to scare me.” 

 

Ben out right chuckled as he rubbed his sore jaw.

 

“It’s kind of my job to scare people, sweetheart.” 

 

She huffed at him and crossed her arms. Ben reached out, tentatively and brushed her hair out of her face. 

 

“I’m Ben,” he offered. 

 

“I’m Rey.” 

 

“Rey, it doesn’t seem like you enjoy being scared. So I have to ask… why come to Crait Horror nights?”

 

Rey groaned and Ben found himself smiling. She was adorable. 

 

“My idiot friends. They all wanted to come here.” 

 

“How about this, I’ll take you to get checked over and then we can explore the park and maybe we can think of a way to scare the shit out of your friends.” 

 

Rey smirked and held out her hand for Ben to help her up form the hay bale. 

 

“Deal.” 

 

***

 

Ben had insisted on Rey going to the medical until to get checked out, even though she felt fine. It was kind of sweet he was worried for her. 

 

Just as she expected, everything was fine; she didn’t even have a concussion. 

 

Ben held true to his word. He walked them around the park using his employee pass to get them to the front of the lines for the roller coasters. He didn’t pressure Rey into going on the haunted attractions and yet Rey found herself suggesting one of the haunted mazes. 

 

She held onto Ben’s arm, pressing herself into his side as they walked through the maze. Rey was definitely  _ not  _ going on this attraction just so she could cuddle up close to the hot actor. Definitely not at all. 

 

Rey shrieked every time somebody jumped out at them and burrowed herself deeper into Ben’s embrace. By the time they exited the maze, her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt elated. Never before had she ever enjoyed being scared. Perhaps it was the security of having Ben by her side. He was very tall and imposing… and even though she knew she wasn’t in any real danger, it was nice to have him. 

 

They navigated through the crowds and Rey felt her phone buzz in her pocket. When she checked the screen she saw that Rose had texted her, asking where she was. 

 

Rey sent off a text telling Rose that she was fine and would meet up later. She grabbed Ben’s hand and pointed towards the ferris wheel. 

 

“You want to go on that?” he asked. 

 

Rey nodded her head and bit her lower lip. Ben pulled her along with him, interlacing their fingers and making his way to the front of the line. He showed his employee pass and they were given a spot near the front of the line. 

 

The ferris wheel was lit up orange and black and each of the carts had spiderweb decorations and vinyl pumpkins on the sides. Rey slid into the seat next to Ben as the latch came down over their laps. Her feet dangled as the cart lurched into motion. 

 

Rey hugged Ben’s arms and pointed at all the roller coasters and different attractions that could be seen from up above. The ferris wheel went around twice before jerking to a halt. 

 

“What happened? Why have we stopped?” Rey asked, looking down at the ground from the spot at the top of the ferris wheel. 

 

“Technical difficulties?” Ben said. 

 

Rey let out a deep breath. “I don’t like being trapped. It makes me unsettled.” 

 

“Maybe you need a distraction,” Ben suggested. 

 

Rey looked at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed he was gazing at her lips. 

 

“What might you suggest?” she asked. 

 

“Rey, I would like very much to kiss you right now. May I?” 

 

She had never met anybody like this man sitting beside her. He was kind and gentle and she couldn’t wait to get to know him more. Rey wanted to know all his little secrets. She wanted to know all about Ben. 

 

“Yes, I would very much like for you to kiss me,” Rey whispered. 

 

Ben clutched her face in the palm of his hand and brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips against her own. His lips were warm and plush. She felt the tip of his tongue slide out against the seam of her mouth and she opened for him, letting him deepen the kiss. 

 

Their kiss turned heated and Rey ran her fingers through his midnight black waves. She pulled away for breath and stared at his mouth. His lips were pink and swollen from kissing and she found herself wanting more. 

 

The ferris wheel reeled back into motion and Rey let out a pathetic whine. Ben brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as he smiled. Once the ride came to a stop and the lap bar opened to let them free, Rey tugged at Ben’s hand and pulled him away from the crowds. 

 

“Is there somewhere we can…” she trailed off, blushing and embarrassed by how forward she was being. 

 

“Oh… oh! Yes, sweetheart. Follow me.” 

 

***

 

Ben must be dreaming. There was no way that this gorgeous woman had let him kiss her and was now suggesting…  _ no, _ no. She just wanted to get away from the crowds and the noise. Ben knew just the place. 

 

He led her through the masses of people towards a cornered off section of the park that was currently under construction. Crait was expanding for the following summer and was constructing a petting zoo and a water park. Just at the inside of the construction zone was an empty barn. 

 

Ben opened the large doors and ushered Rey inside. There was a ladder leaning against the wooden beams leading up to a loft area. Ben placed a hand on Rey’s lower back and guided her towards the ladder. 

 

She started to climb and his gaze zeroed in on her peach shaped ass. Ben clenched his fists so tightly he felt his nails biting into the meat of his palms. Once he regained his bearings, Ben grabbed the rungs of the ladder and started to climb after Rey.

 

As he stepped onto the wooden loft he noticed that Rey had already shrugged out of her hoodie and was laying back on the pile of hay. She was wearing a gray camisole with a black cat with it’s back rounded, across the front. The script beneath the cat read  _ spine tingling. _

 

“That’s cute,” Ben remarked. 

 

Rey looked down at her shirt and shrugged.

 

“My friend Rose bought it for me. She loves Halloween.” 

 

“Hm, so do I,” Ben replied. 

 

Rey reached her arms out for him, summoning him closer and he let out a shaky breath. Ben sat down beside Rey and pulled the hooded cowl off and tossed it to the side. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him. He let his hands run up and down the expanse of her back. 

 

Rey’s hands pushed beneath his tunic and she ran them up his abdominals. 

 

“Holy shit!” Rey yelped. “Are you made of marble? Can I take this off of you?” 

 

Ben chuckled and nodded his consent. Rey pulled the tunic over his head and let her mouth drop open at the sight of his muscled chest. Ben smirked and grabbed Rey’s hip, squeezing lightly to gather her attention. 

 

“Rey,” Ben said. 

 

Her gaze was still taking in his naked chest. 

 

“Rey,” he tried again. 

 

“Hm, yes?” 

 

“Sweetheart, we don’t have to do anything. I don’t want you to think I expect that…”

 

She bit her lower lip and averted her eyes. 

 

“Would you be ashamed of me if I  _ wanted  _ to?” 

 

Ben sucked in a breath.  _ Had he been the one to hit his head? Was this all a dream? _

 

“Never!” Ben insisted. 

 

He gently pressed Rey’s back against the hay and settled himself between her splayed thighs. He kissed her lips, running his hand up her shirt until he was cupping her breast through the material of her bra. Rey arched her back, pressing more of her breast into his palm. 

 

She was fucking perfect. So goddamn beautiful. Ben kissed down her jaw and nibbled at her neck. Rey pushed his shoulder gently and started to pull off her top. Ben stared at her black lace bra and groaned. He could see her rosy nipples peaked beneath the fabric. Rey reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. 

 

“Now we’re even,” she said, holding the bra out to the side as he took in her naked breasts. 

 

Ben captured her lips in another heated kiss. His hand cupped the soft swell and he brushed his thumb over her nipple. Rey nipped at his lower lip and grabbed a fist full of his hair, forcing his head down to her tits. 

 

_ Fuck. _ She was assertive and Ben liked that. He kissed the underside of her breast and then darted his tongue out to taste her skin. Her nipples were a dusky pink and stiff in the chilly autumn air. Ben took her bud between his lips and sucked. 

 

Her tits were perfect. They fit in the palm of his hands and if he tried he could probably fit her entire breast in his mouth. Oh, but he loved to lavish attention on her nipples. Ben licked and sucked at one breast and then the other. He left a trail of love bites around the underside of her breasts. He leaned back on his haunches and admired his handiwork, pinching her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. 

 

Ben licked his lips and popped the button of her jeans open. 

 

“Can I taste you?” 

 

“God, yes,” Rey moaned. 

 

He smiled smugly and started to help her out of her jeans. 

 

“It’s Ben, sweetheart. But don’t worry, you’ll be screaming my name before the night is over.”

 

After he had gotten Rey completely naked, he parted her folds and licked a stripe up her slit. She tasted just as incredible as he imagined. Ben swirled his tongue around her clit and then sucked the nub between his lips. Rey grabbed onto his head and closed her thighs, trapping his face against her cunt. 

 

He groaned against her and continued his ministrations, licking and sucking her folds as he nose bumped against her sensitive clit. 

 

“Oh, Ben. Oh, my god. I need you inside me, now,” Rey gasped. 

 

He pulled away and started to take off his pants. Then he paused and remembered that he didn’t have a condom. 

 

His dick was painfully hard and tenting his underwear. He pressed his forehead between Rey’s breast and let out a sigh. 

 

“Baby, I’m sorry. I don’t have a condom. But I can finger you and eat you out until you come all over my tongue.” 

 

Rey lifted his face from her chest and looked into his eyes as she bit her lip. 

 

“I have an IUD. I’m clean.” 

 

His cock twitched and he blinked at her in awe. 

 

“I… I am too. Clean, I am clean.” he stuttered. “Are you sure, Rey?”

 

“Yes, for some reason I trust you,” Rey replied as she reached beneath the band of his boxers and grabbed his erection. “Big boy,” she smirked. 

 

_ Rey was going to be the death of him.  _

 

Together they pushed his underwear down his thighs and he settled himself on top of her. Ben reached between their bodies and grasped his member, guiding it to her wet cunt. He pressed the head inside and groaned. 

 

Rey’s nails scratched down his back and then grabbed his ass, pulling his hips forward to sheath his cock in her tight little pussy. Ben pulled her thigh over his hip and started to thrust. Her cunt was tight and hot around his cock. He grabbed her ass as he pounded into her, loving the way her tits bounced with each snap of his hips. 

 

He leaned forward and took her nipple between his lips as he pounded into her from below. Rey’s hands were still on his ass, squeezing and encouraging him to fuck her  _ faster. _

 

Their coupling was fast and desperate and he hoped that it wouldn’t be their only time. He would love to get her in his bed and spend hours pleasuring her body. 

 

He released her breast with a slick pop and gazed down at Rey’s flushed cheeks. She looked so beautiful with her legs wrapped around his waist and her cheeks flushed a rosy shade of pink. 

 

Ben slipped his hand between their bodies until his thumb found her clit and rubbed in swift circles. Her walls clenched tightly around him and his eyes rolled at the feeling of her hugging his cock. 

 

“Yes, Ben. I’m going to come.” Rey said breathlessly. 

 

“Yes, baby. I want to see you come. Want to fill you up.” 

 

She arched her back as he pounded into her. Rey screamed out his name as he pussy rippled and contracted around his length. After a few more thrusts, Ben was emptying himself inside of Rey, painting her cunt with his spend. 

 

He gently pulled out of her and wrapped Rey up in his arms, pressing kisses to her temple and cheeks. 

 

“Fuck, you are amazing,” Ben sighed, breathlessly. “Thank you. Thank you for letting me. Oh god, you are perfect.” 

 

“It’s Rey, sweetheart,” Rey said with a wink, mirroring his words from earlier. 

 

_ She really was going to be the death of him.  _

 

***

 

As Rey was getting dressed, Ben had grabbed her phone and added his number to her contacts. After he handed the phone back to her Rey pulled up his contact and giggled. He had entered his name as Ben Solo with a pumpkin emoji beside of it. Rey pressed the call button and his phone started to ring in his pocket. 

 

Ben grabbed his phone and saved her number, handing it to her to show what he had entered. 

 

It said Rey and had an autumn leaf beside of it. Rey grabbed the phone and entered her last name, smiling as she handed it back to him. 

 

“Rey Jackson,” he murmured. 

 

“That’s me,” she smiled. 

 

***

 

They snuck back into the park and Rey noticed her phone was blown up with texts from all of her friends. 

 

“I don’t believe we will have to scare my friends after all,” Rey remarked. “Apparently I’ve scared the shit out of them for disappearing.” 

 

Rey texted Rose and told her that she would meet them at the Jack-o-lantern fire pit. Ben sat down beside her on the haystack and brushed his hands through his hair nervously. 

 

“Do you uh, do you want me to leave?” Ben asked. The expression on his face was begging for her not to send him away and it broke her heart. 

 

“I want you to stay and meet my friends. If that’s alright?” 

 

“I’d like that,” Ben said, leaning in to kiss her lips. 

 

“Oh my god!” Rose shouted. 

 

Ben broke away from the kiss and Rey giggled at his expression. 

 

“Rey! We thought one of the creepy dudes actually kidnapped you. You could have just told me that you were…” she motioned towards Ben and then mouthed at Rey “hot.” 

 

Rey cuddled up closer to Ben, holding his arm as the rest of her friends joined. 

 

“Everyone, this is Ben,” Rey announced. “He’s my…” 

 

She paused as she looked at Ben for his assent. 

 

“Her boyfriend,” Ben replied, his gaze never leaving her eyes. 

 

Rey smiled back as he kissed her again. Yeah… Rey was beginning to love Halloween. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Sage McMae!


End file.
